The present invention relates to manually held and operated toothbrushes having flexibly mounted bristles. A number of approaches have been taken in the prior art to provide flexibility to the bristles during use of a toothbrush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,564, for example, discloses a toothbrush having an elastomeric ridge wherein there is a center array of bristles and there is a side array of bristles mounted in elastomeric boots. A number of patents disclose a toothbrush head having sets of bristles, each of which is mounted to a non-rigid or elastic support element. Examples of these approaches are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,770,195, 2,244,098, 6,161,245 and 6,311,360 and in French Patent No. 38440.
It would be desirable if a toothbrush could be provided having various cleaning elements such as bristles with different degrees of flexible mounting.